


You Will Always Be My Dream Come True

by lullys



Series: September Verse [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Physical Disability, September Verse, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: A really important proposal, followed by (one of) the most important days of their lives.





	You Will Always Be My Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first timestamp for my verse! You need to read the main fic, Wake Me Up When September Ends, for this to make sense. This is set a few years after the last chapter (before the epilogue). I have more to post and some actually happen before this, but I just had to post this one first because it's too special and I know there were people wondering how this happened. I hope you guys like it and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> thanks to [Heather](http://sammichgirl.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this story
> 
> and also for my amazing artist [Kaelysta](http://kaelysta.livejournal.com/) for offering to do art for the timestamps as well. Thank you so much!!

__

 

_**Jared** _

“Baby, are you okay?” Jensen asks, using one hand to cover Jared’s, while taking a sip of his ginger ale with the other.

Jared is pretty sure he’s going to puke really soon. What was he even thinking? He subtly brings his free hand to the front pocket of his pants, feeling the small lump there. Jensen’s picked up on his anxiousness so he nods, swallowing hard. He grabs a chicken wing and starts chewing on it. He can do this.

Today is their day. One of their days. It’s September 10th, and they are celebrating another anniversary of the day they met, this year choosing a very special place: the bar where they met for the first time. Neither of them drink anymore, but Jared had suggested it to Jensen with secondary intentions in mind. He had argued that it could be cool for them to go back to the place that holds so much meaning for them, and Jensen had agreed. They are situated at a more secluded table, and from here Jared can see the counter where he saw Jensen for the first time and he can’t help but smile.

They’ve come a long way, tomorrow it will be the sixth anniversary of the World Trade Center attack - actually in a few minutes since it’s almost midnight now, and despite the fact that this day is hard on them, Jared intends to change that tonight. He has had this idea for a while now, and ever since it hit him he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It just seems right, or at least he hopes so.

“I’m fine Jen, just you know… a lot of emotion on these two days.” Jared tells a half truth, he is nervous indeed about this date but now there’s something more. Except he needs to wait just a little bit longer.

Jensen squeezes his hand. “I know, Jay. It’s hard for both of us. But we are here together, right? In this place that brought us into each other’s lives. It’s a day for celebration.” He raises his glass and Jared follows him, toasting each other.

They make small talk for a while, Jared gripping his wheel often to stop from fidgeting. Jensen can read him too well and Jared can’t lie for shit; he’s gonna end up suspecting Jared is up to something. When midnight hits, Jensen brings Jared closer and plants a soft, deep kiss on his mouth. Placing a hand on Jensen’s face, Jared kisses him back, slow and languid.

“Happy new life day,” Jensen murmurs against his lips, voice wavering. Jared presses their foreheads together, and they share a silent moment, mixed emotions washing over them. After breaking apart, both of them drink their ginger ales in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. When Jensen excuses himself to go to the bathroom, Jared knows this is it. So he takes a pen out of his pocket and picks a napkin from the table, writing something on it. He takes a few deep breaths while he reads the words over intently. He can still change his mind, Jensen would never know. He touches his pocket again, feeling the weight of what lies inside, and he really isn’t sure if this is a good idea anymore.

As Jared watches Jensen walking back to the table, he can’t help notice how incredibly gorgeous Jensen is. The man just gets more gorgeous as he ages. And he still can’t believe sometimes that Jensen chose _him_. That thought alone makes up Jared’s mind. Tonight, he will choose Jensen. As his boyfriend comes closer Jared folds the napkin, feeling his hands begin to sweat.

Jensen sits down in front of him, clearly noticing how nervous Jared looks as he fidgets with the napkin. He smiles at Jared. “Baby, you’re blushing. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jared nods. “I really am okay. And there’s something I want to ask you,” Jared says with his gaze fixed on the napkin in his hands, licking his lips.

“Okay…” Jensen cocks his head to the side, waiting, sensing that whatever this is is important to Jared and giving him time to collect his thoughts.

Jared finally gathers the courage to look up and into Jensen’s luminous green eyes. His heart feels warm with all the love he feels for this amazing man. He can’t help but smile widely even as his butterflies take flight. “Jen, I… God, I love you so much. As each day passes, I love you more than the day before. You give me everything, and I just… I want to ask you something.”

_**Jensen** _

Jensen is beyond curious as Jared has been acting odd all night. At first he had assumed it was because of the calendar date, but now he knows it’s got to be much more than that. He studies his boyfriend’s face, he looks so shy and cute, and Jensen just loves that about Jared. His interest is piqued and he responds reassuringly, “Okay Jay, ask away.”

“Can you stand up?” Jared asks and Jensen frowns. He knows Jared doesn’t like when he has to look up to anyone very much. Jensen always tries to be on Jared’s eye level, so he feels confused with the request.

“Why?”

Jared rolls his eyes and purses his lips. “Just stand up Jen. Please.”

Jensen complies, slowly getting on his feet. Jared unlocks the brakes on his chair and wheels closer to Jensen, stopping right in front of him. He swallows hard, and after a moment of hesitation, hands Jensen the folded napkin that has been in his hands. Jared bites his lower lip as Jensen takes it, unfolding it as his frown deepens in worry, and he finally reads the words written there.

_Pretend I’m down on one knee._

Jensen slowly looks at Jared, his heart beating a mile a minute. He’s not… is he?

Jared puts his hand in his pants pocket and comes out with a light blue box. Jensen’s jaw drops as Jared shows it to him and looks up, his hazel eyes shining.

“Jen, I…” Jared starts, his voice hoarse, as he clutches the box in his hands. Jensen takes his eyes off it and focuses on Jared’s face, who is still staring at him, an extremely nervous look on his face. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for a while. I bought this and I thought… God, I love you so much and I want you to be my husband. I wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, I didn’t know if you’d like to ask me at some point or at all. I mean, you took the first step a lot of times with us so I guess it would be natural if you did this too, but I was thinking, and I told myself I could do this for you, because I really want this, I love you so much, and I would go down on one knee if I could to do this properly, but if you don’t want to, if you don’t think we should…”

Jensen doesn’t let Jared finish his rambling adorable speech as he leans down and places both hands on his boyfriend’s face, bringing him closer and whispering a single word.

“Yes.”

Jared gapes at him, his eyes going wide in shock. “What?”

Jensen smiles, and he feels tears pooling in his eyes. “Ask me, Jay.”

Jared licks his bottom lip, opening the box in his hands, and Jensen can see two beautiful platinum bands inside. Jensen stares into Jared’s eyes, which are also tearing up. “Jensen Ackles, will you marry me?”

A single tear falls down Jensen’s cheek as he sits back down on the chair and presses his forehead against Jared’s, his thumb caressing his face. “Of course I’ll marry you, Jared Padalecki.”

Jared smiles as tears run down his face, and Jensen presses a long kiss against his mouth. “I love you so much, Jay. There's nothing I want more in my life than to be your husband.” Jared only nods as he kisses Jensen harder.

When they break apart, Jensen touches the rings in the box Jared is holding. “God Jay, these are…”

Jared nods as he takes one ring out. He shows Jensen his own name engraved inside, and Jensen extends his right hand. Jared takes it and slips the ring on his finger. Bringing it close to his face, Jared presses a kiss on it.

Jensen takes the other band, and scooting his chair backwards, he gets down on one knee in front of Jared, taking his hand. Jensen looks up into those deep hazel eyes which are filled with emotion as he slips the ring onto Jared’s finger. He repeats the gesture, gently kissing the ring, eyes never leaving Jared’s. “I can’t wait to be officially yours.”

Still on one knee, Jensen brings Jared towards him with a hand behind his neck, careful not to pull him too hard since he could lose his balance, and captures his lips in another kiss. It’s salty and wet with both of their tears, and Jensen doesn’t know how he could be happier than in this very moment.

As he sits back in his chair again, Jared’s dimples are on display, deeply cut into his cheeks. “I wanted this day to be about happiness for us. That’s why I chose to do this today. It was a day where so much pain and suffering was etched into our hearts but because of that, now it’s the day we belong even more to each other. I wanted it to be remembered for the good that came from it.”

“It couldn’t be more perfect,” Jensen says as he plants a kiss on the back of Jared’s hand. He raises his glass again, and Jared does the same.

“For the rest of our lives,” Jared says as they toast. Jensen hopes it goes even beyond than that.

_**Jared** _

Jared and Jensen get married on a sunny Saturday in April of 2008. They go to the city clerk in the morning, along with Jensen’s parents and siblings, and also Chris, Chad and Danneel - who Chad married a couple of years back. Jared had spent a lot of time thinking about what he wanted for their wedding. He knew he didn’t want a traditional ceremony. He didn’t want to go down the aisle in his wheelchair. Jared knew he wouldn’t be comfortable, even if he did it with his braces and crutches. Maybe he was being a fool, but that’s how he felt. He actually didn’t care about the formalness of a ceremony, he just wanted to be officially married to Jensen and celebrate with their closest friends.

When Jared had nervously suggested to Jensen that they only have a civil marriage followed by a small gathering, Jensen had thankfully agreed. He didn’t share his reasons with Jensen, maybe his fiance would think he was indeed being foolish, but Jared has a feeling Jensen knew why. So they are here now for a simple ceremony with a small group of witnesses, and afterwards they are going back to their house for a reception with the rest of their close friends and family.

Jared has ditched the wheelchair for today. He’s wearing his braces and using his walker since he wants to stand up as they get married. Both of them are wearing similar outfits: black pants, white shirts, slim blue ties. Jared has his sleeves rolled up. He stands in front of Jensen, one hand on the walker for balance the whole time, as the judge marries them. It holds a lot of importance for Jared to be standing up for this moment, to be able to look straight into Jensen’s eyes at the same level as him, and the look on Jensen’s face shows him that his soon-to-be husband knows that too.

The service doesn’t take long. They chose not to do personalized vows - they are doing them privately later - and they exchange rings. They use the same rings from their engagement since both of them love the bands so much. Jared had gotten them at Tiffany’s, he had taken a long time carefully picking out the perfect rings; they are timeless, holding so much meaning that neither had wanted to change. Jared and Jensen sign the register, Jensen keeping a firm hand on Jared’s chest and another on his low back as he leans over to sign so he won’t lose his balance, and after that they are pronounced husbands. After a chaste but sweet kiss everyone cheers and hugs them. Both of them have decided to add the other’s last name to their own. Jared would gladly have changed his last name to Ackles but he’s well known already as Jared Padalecki, so they now are Jared Tristan Padalecki-Ackles and Jensen Ross Ackles-Padalecki. It’s long but Jared loves it. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

They ride home holding hands the entire time, exchanging smiles and looks. Jared can’t believe Jensen is officially his husband, he has been for a long time in actions and day to day life but now it’s for real. Jensen is officially his and that’s the best feeling in the world. Jared can’t wait for later, when they are gonna be one hundred percent each other’s in private.

Arriving home, Jared can see a lot of cars parked out front, everyone must be waiting for them already. He turns to Jensen when he kills the engine.

“Ready, hubby?”

Jensen smiles and leans over to kiss Jared. “God, I wish we could ditch them all and skip to the really fun part where it’s just the two of us.”

Jared smiles back and places a hand on Jensen’s face. “We’ll be alone soon. They just want to celebrate with us. Let’s go because I can see from the corner of my eye that your mom will be here in five seconds.”

Jensen laughs and with one last chaste kiss, gets out of the car to take Jared’s walker. Jared turns sideways on the carseat and carefully stands up, locking his braces, and leaning on the walker he slowly makes his way inside, Jensen keeping a hand on his back the whole time.

Entering the house, they indeed find their friends and family waiting for them, and everyone wants to talk to the newlyweds. Jared knows this will take a long time and he feels tired from exerting himself so much already, so he excuses himself to go to the bedroom where he can ditch the braces and walker. Jensen follows him.

Once inside their bedroom, Jared carefully sits down on the bed, lying down for a moment. Jensen joins him, lying on his side and planting a kiss on Jared’s mouth. “I can’t believe we’re actually married, Jay. I mean, we were pretty much husbands already but now… now I’m officially a Padalecki.”

Jared smiles as he looks up to Jensen. “Save the words for later, baby. Now give me a hand here otherwise everyone will invade our room if we don’t come out soon.” Jared scoots back on the bed and Jensen strips him from his pants and shoes, revealing the braces underneath them. Jensen carefully takes them off, followed by the long socks he wears under the braces to protect his skin. Jared puts his pants and shoes back on and as Jensen brings Jared’s chair, he transfers to it. Even though Jared loves to be up on his feet with the braces, he actually feels more free in his wheelchair, he can move around easier and faster.

Both of them exit the bedroom, and find the house almost empty. Donna is still there, and lets them know everyone is already in the backyard waiting for them. Jensen takes Jared’s hand and they make their way outside.

They spend a lovely afternoon with everyone they love in their big backyard. When Jared and Jensen had decided to move in together a few years back, they had some trouble finding the perfect place. It had to be a one story house, with a lot of space for Jared to move around and wide doorways. They also had wanted a big backyard, and most of all a nice pool for Jared to practice. They had found the perfect place in Brooklyn, and after some renovations to make it completely accessible for Jared, they happily moved in. They had decorated it just as they wanted, the living room big and spacious and welcoming with a large fireplace. They’ve put up some pictures of them over the years, as well as displayed Jared’s Paralympic medals on top of the fireplace mantle. Their master bedroom is huge, with a large king sized bed since they are both big, tall guys, and a spacious en suite bathroom with a custom tub that fits both of them - Jared loves it.

Sandy, Sophia and Danneel had decorated the backyard for the party, putting twinkling white lights and flowers everywhere, making the place look very romantic. A catering service was hired, and everything looked delicious. The girls also decorated the cake table, and there’s a topper on the cake of the two grooms - little Jared even has a wheelchair.

The party goes on well into the evening; everyone has a grand time with lots of laughter and hugs and kisses shared. Gradually the guests start leaving. Donna and Alan are the last ones to go, they would usually stay at Jared and Jensen’s place when they come to visit, but since it’s their wedding night, they are staying with Chris. Donna hugs both Jared and Jensen, and tells Jared how great it is to officially have him as her son. Jared feels a wash of emotion with that, he has built a good relationship with Jensen’s parents over the years, and nowadays they treat Jared completely as their son. Jared couldn’t be more thankful. Alan hugs them as well, and finally the boys are left alone.

Once Jensen closes the door behind his parents, he turns to Jared with a relieved smile on his face. “Alone, at last.”

Jared motions for Jensen to come closer. “I was counting the minutes to it being just the two of us.”

Jensen sits down on Jared’s lap, one leg on each side of his chair, and Jared wraps his arms around his husband’s back. Jensen leans over and grabbing Jared’s face with both hands, he hungrily kisses him, licking Jared’s lips and opening his mouth with his tongue. “God, Jay,” Jensen whispers into Jared’s mouth. “I wanted to send everyone away so we could be finally alone.” He kisses Jared harder, who pulls Jensen closer to his body. “I want all of you right the fuck now!”

Jared wants nothing more than to go to their bedroom, but they have something important to do first. So he reluctantly pulls away enough so he can look into his husband’s eyes. “Jen, don’t forget we have something very important to do. We can consummate our marriage later.”

Jensen pouts, and touches their foreheads together. “You’re a party pooper. But you’re right. Let’s go.” Standing up, Jensen moves so he’s behind Jared, and grabbing the handles he leads Jared out to the backyard, leaning down to plant kisses on his neck during the process, and Jared returns the gesture by placing a hand along his face and kissing his cheek.

Jensen wheels Jared towards a large leafy tree they have outside, which is all decorated with more twinkly lights, and there’s already a blanket spread out in front of it. Jensen places a big cushion against the tree, and Jared carefully transfers himself to the blanket using his hand on the ground for support. Scooting back, he leans his back on the cushion and Jensen sits down in front of him. Both of them take off their shoes and socks and get themselves situated with their legs crossed comfortably.

Jensen scoots closer to Jared and they take each other’s hands. It’s completely silent now in contrast to all the chatter and music going on earlier, and they just stare at each other for a long time with big smiles on their faces, lost in each other. Jared’s mind wanders, and flashes of his life pass before his eyes. He is holding in his hands the most important thing in his whole life, and his eyes water thinking back about everything they’ve been through until this day.

“Jensen.” Jared starts, trying to collect his thoughts. He had considered writing it down, but he prefers to just say what his heart feels. “Seven years ago, I was upset and heartbroken. I thought I had lost someone I had deeply cared about. I wanted to drink my sorrows away, I wanted a night of feeling sorry for myself. I never could have imagined I would end up finding the person who would become my whole world, someone who could teach me what true caring and love was all about. From that first night, I felt you were the one. When you hugged me and I felt you close to my body, I was home. I couldn’t wait to get to know you more. When I knew you were inside the North Tower that next day, it was like the ground was opening under me. Having to leave you behind was the hardest choice I ever had to make.”

Jared takes a deep breath, thinking back on that moment. Walking away from Jensen, who was stuck with no way to get out was the most awful moment of his life.

“When I learned that the towers had fully collapsed, I was sure you were dead.” Jared’s voice falters and he looks down at their hands, tears streaming down his face. Jensen pulls one hand free and wipes them away, caressing his face with a thumb, and waits for Jared to go on. “It was a dark time in my life. Not only I had lost the ability to walk, I had lost you. And that was the worst part. At that moment, if I had had only one wish I would have asked for you to be back in my life. God, I missed you so much and we’d only known each other for a couple hours. When I found you again, I thought it was a dream. Getting you back was the best thing that could ever have happened to me. Before you, everything was muddled and confusing and filled with so much anger and hurt. You brought me to the light, you showed me life goes on. You made me see it’s possible to be happy again, that I can love myself the way I am, and also that I have enough love inside of me to love you, too. You made me feel again. You make me feel everyday, and it’s much deeper and stronger than what I can’t feel. These past six years have been the best ones of my life, and I never thought I’d be able to say that. You gave me everything, and I wouldn’t change a thing. I thank whoever is up there for putting you in my life, because now I’m not scared anymore. I’m not alone. You showed me it’s possible to go on and to have a happy ending. So thank you for saying yes to me, for choosing me, and for being my husband. Jensen Ross Ackles-Padalecki, I promise I will always love and cherish you, as long as I live. I wouldn’t change this moment right here with you for anything else in the whole world.”

Jared brings Jensen’s hand to his face and plants a kiss on his palm. They stare at each other for a few moments more, there are tears running down Jensen’s face as well as Jared’s. His husband caresses his hand with his thumb as he organizes his own thoughts.

“Jared.” Jensen says his name like a whisper, a prayer, a myriad of emotions in his eyes. “I couldn’t see the point of me surviving September 11th. So many people deserved to live so much more than me. Others had a reason to live, while I had nothing to lose. I wasn’t happy that I survived. But now, I thank God everyday that I was able to leave that building. Because today, I have everything to lose, I have a huge reason to live. Getting you back in my life was the biggest present I could ever have received. You saved me in every possible way. Before you I was only surviving and you made me want to live again, you gave me a reason to go on. I am who I am today because of you. My only wish in this life is to make you happy, and that’s what I try to do everyday. I would do anything for you, I would give my life for you in the blink of an eye. I would give you my legs if I could. I want you to know every day how loved and desired you are, and how you are the most precious thing in the world to me. I want you to never forget I love you exactly the way you are, every part of you. I love you more than anything and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just that. It is my honor to have you as my husband, and I promise never to take you for granted. I promise to always love you and to always be there for you, as long as I live. Thank you for loving me.”

Jensen kisses Jared’s palm in return and they stay locked in content admiration of each other, hand in hand. Jared is glad they’ve decided to exchange vows in private, it feels much more special. Nobody else will hear those words except for them, and this is their biggest treasure. Jared meant every word, he wouldn’t change this moment for any other in the world. He has all he needs right here in front of him, and this day has immediately gone to the top of the list of his favorite days in all his life.

His husband scoots even closer to him and plants a leisurely kiss to Jared’s mouth, who holds him by his neck, kissing him back.

“I love you so much,” Jensen whispers into his mouth, and Jared nods, squeezing his eyes shut, more tears falling.

“I love you too. More than life itself.” Jensen pulls back a tad and presses their foreheads together. Jared caresses his face with his hands as they stare deeply into each other’s eyes, a thousand unspoken words passing between them.

“Let’s get out of here?” Jensen finally whispers, and Jared nods. Without needing to ask, Jensen places an arm behind Jared’s back and another under his knees, lifting him up. Jared wraps his arms around his husband’s neck as Jensen carries him to their bedroom. Placing him on the bed, Jensen showers Jared with kisses, and as they make love he sends a silent thanks up to the heavens. Being alive to actually have this, to live his life with Jensen, was the biggest present he could ever be gifted with. He could never be thankful enough.

**Author's Note:**

> just a side note that I thought would be worth mentioning. The boys get married here in the same month and year as they did in The Love That Remains. The timeline was close so I decided to have this connection in both stories. And also, if you read that one you may remember the boys have a special tree, and I thought I would add a tree too as another way to connect both words. Hope you like it!


End file.
